Loki: Agent of Asgard
by Alessandra-Ives
Summary: Una mini-saga sobre el nuevo comic de Marvel sobre Loki: Agent of Asgard. Loki continua con sus misiones a cargo de la Madre de Todos, pero no sabe como va a realizar la última tarea que le han encomendado. Pero Sigyn esta en peligro y Loki es el único que puede ayudarla. Logyn. Comic-verse.
1. Madre de Todos

**Estoy en paro y se nota!**

**Bienvenido/as a esta mini-saga sobre Loki y Sigyn en el comic-verse. Como de costumbre, ideas cogen forma en mi cabeza y tengo que sacarlas de alguna manera. **

**Este va a ser un fic cortito, de como mucho veinte capítulos si llega. A ver si tenemos suerte y Marvel me plagia la idea ;) **

* * *

**Loki: Agent of Asgard**

**Capítulo 1:** **Madre de Todos**

_Aún no se ha acabado_

_Digital Daggers – Where The Lonely Ones Roam_

-We're up all night to get lucky, we're up all night to get lucky...

Loki bailoteo por la cocina de su (de nuevo trasladado) apartamento en Manhattan al ritmo de la radio. Ah, canciones de Midgard. Antes las detestaba pero... había cambiado de opinión.

Se estiro para colocar los vasos limpios sobre una estantería cuando las oyó. Un zumbido en la radio y la voz de la Madre de Todos se colo por su estéreo. Gaea, Freya, Idunn. Las nuevas gobernantes de Asgardia.

-¿Y a que debo esta visita tan tarde, Madre de Todos? - pregunto Loki sin volverse, recogiendo los cacharros.

-Sabes perfectamente que estamos haciendo aquí. Tenemos un nuevo encargo para ti – la voz de Freya sonaba distorsionada, como una cadena de radio mal sintonizada.

-¿Y que va a ser esta vez? ¿Un héroe de la antigüedad? ¿Una diosa díscola? ¿Recoger una espada del tinte?

-Necesitamos que encuentres a alguien y la traigas de vuelta a Asgardia. Esta en peligro y solo aquí podremos protegerla.

-¿Y de quien voy a ser la niñera esta vez? - pregunto Loki colocando un bol de metal en la estantería.

-Sigyn.

Loki se giro en un segundo a mirar la radio, sin estar seguro de haber oído bien. El bol de metal le cayo sobre la cabeza, golpeándole con fuerza. Loki soltó un quejido y se llevo las manos a la nuca, masajeandose el cuero cabelludo.

-Sigyn – repitió en voz alta.

-Si – respondió la radio.

-¿Qué Sigyn?

-Sabes perfectamente de que Sigyn estoy hablando, Loki.

Loki hizo una mueca.

-Si, ya, eh... eso no va a ser una buena idea.

-Nosotras decidimos que es y que no es una buena idea.

-Pero en este caso, es una pésima idea – dijo Loki – Sigyn no va a querer acercarse a mi ni en pintura. No nos separamos en buenos términos.

Loki hizo memoria de la última vez que vio a Sigyn. La había dejado, dormida, en su escondite, para salir a causar más problemas. Y entonces llego el Ragnarok, Loki murió, se reencarno, volvió a morir, se auto-destruyo...

Hacia tiempo que no veía a Sigyn.

-Loki, teníamos un trato. No estas en disposición de negarte a hacer lo que te pedimos – la voz de Idunn era clara: no era un asunto a discutir.

Loki aparto la vista de la radio y miro por la ventana, estudiando la silueta de Nueva York.

-No va a querer venir conmigo en ningún caso – murmuro.

-No hace falta que quiera irse contigo. Lo que necesitamos es que la traigas de vuelta a Asgardia. Aquí estará a salvo.

Loki se extraño por el comentario.

-¿Protegerla de _qué_, exactamente?

-No es asunto tuyo, Loki.

-Bueno, técnicamente lo es. Estamos casados – replico Loki.

-Hasta que la muerte os separara – le recordó Gaea – Y la Muerte ya os ha separado dos veces, Loki.

-Lo único que tienes que saber, Loki, es que Sigyn esta en Nueva York, que esta en peligro y que es tu misión traerla de vuelta a casa.

-Sigo diciendo que...

-¡Me da igual, Loki! - grito Freya – Vas a buscarla y traerla a rastras si hace falta, ¿entendido?

-Pero, yo...

-¿Entendido?

Loki cerro los ojos y suspiro. Se froto la frente, derrotado.

-Si, Madre de Todos.

Un zumbido indico que las voces de las gobernadoras de Asgardia habían desaparecido de la radio. Aún así, Loki llamo a una de ella.

-¿Freya?

-¿Si? - la voz de Freya salio como un chispazo del aparato.

-¿Debería empezar a llamarte 'mamá', otra vez? - sonrió Loki.

Freya se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos – Pensaba que decías que Sigyn no quería verte ni saber nada de ti. No es que no te lo hayas ganado a pulso.

Loki trago saliva y no contesto. La radio se volvió a quedar en silencio, y supo que Freya se había ido de nuevo.

Freya tenia razón, se lo había ganado a pulso. Había mentido, abandonado, engañado y ninguneado a Sigyn durante años. La había engañado para que se casara con él para después despreciarla y repudiarla frente a los Nueve Reinos. Y ella se había quedado con él siempre. Siempre. Hasta que él se fue por última vez y ya no volvió nunca más.

Y ahora Sigyn estaba en Nueva York, en peligro, y era su misión protegerla hasta que su madre pudiera hacerlo por él.

Pero, ¿como iba a hacerlo?

No tenia ni idea de como acercarse a Sigyn. Y no era porque no supiera como acercarse a su mujer.

Sino porque no tenia ni idea de que hacer con los sentimiento encontrados que aún sentía por Sigyn.

* * *

**Aunque Loki sigue siendo Loki, el nuevo Loki no se parece en nada al antiguo Loki. **

**A este si lo veo sintiendo remordimientos por todo lo que le hizo a Sigyn. **

**Todos los comentarios sobre las cosas que le hizo Loki a Sigyn son sacados de Marvel-616, por tanto son canon. The All Mother son tres (Freya, Gaea e Idunn) pero por algún motivo se refieren a ellas en singular. **

**En fin, que todo es canon ;)**

**Review! **


	2. Nota

¡Hola gente!

Esto no es una actualización, solo un aviso rápido:

Ahora mismo estoy rodeada de cajas de mudanza, porque mañana lunes 19 me voy a Madrid con mi novio. Como comprenderéis, hasta que no este en mi nuevo piso, con Internet, no voy a poder actualizar las historias. En un principio, para el día 23 ya estaremos completamente asentados, con conexión a Internet en casa.

En parte, esa ha sido la razón de la actualización masiva de capítulos este martes pasado.

Para las que estáis un poco perdidas, os dejo aquí una lista:

-Dos capítulos de '**Sleepwalking Past Hope'**, mi historia Logyn (Loki/Sigyn). Loki, Sigyn, Thor y Jane han escapado de Asgard y están... ¿donde? ¡Sorpresa! ;)

-Un capitulo nuevo de** 'Sherlock'**. Poco a poco, esta historia esta cogiendo forma y este último cap abarca el penúltimo caso de Sherlock, John y Elsa antes de la boda de John y Mary. El siguiente caso sera un multi-cap que creo que os va a gustar mucho a todas.

-Empece una historia nueva basada en el nuevo cómic de Marvel, **'Loki: Agent of Asgard'**. Mi historia se llama exactamente igual que el cómic. Por ahora solo esta el primer capítulo, pero en cuanto se asiente seguiré con la historia como con todas las demás.

Os invito a todas a que leáis todas las historias que no seguís hasta que pueda seguir actualizando de manera regular en Madrid. O las historias cortas que podéis encontrar en mi perfil (one-shots, la gran mayoría sobre Loki y Sigyn). También podéis encontrar el AU de 'SPH', llamado **'Illusions'**, en mi perfil.

Muchas gracias a todas por los comentarios, 'follow/fav' a la historia y las visitas a mis historias.

Os prometo que actualizare tan pronto como pueda.

¡Muchos besos a todas/os!

**Alessandra. **


	3. Casualidad

**¡Ya estamos de vuelta! **

**Esta vez Loki le da vueltas a todo el asunto y... ¡ya veréis! **

**Me gustaría agradecer a todas las que habéis comentado el fic y hecho 'follow/fav' a la historia ^_^ Va a ser un fic cortito pero me esforzare para que a todas os guste lo que leéis. **

**Por cierto, escribiendo este fic, estaba oyendo (como de costumbre) Digital Daggers. Pensé que la canción 'Out of my Head' era perfecta para Loki, pero después de escucharla con atención... es perfecta para Sigyn. En fin...**

**¡Al turrón!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Casualidad. **

_Sal de, sal de, sal de, sal de mi cabeza_

_Digital Daggers – Out Of My Head_

Se había sentado por la noche, mirando hacia la calle, estudiando la estrellas, pensando, y sin darse cuenta, ya era de día.

Se le habían pasado las horas como segundos, dándole vueltas una y otra vez a su nueva misión.

Sigyn.

Cerro los ojos y se froto los parpados, con dolor de cabeza. Había planteado mil y un planes para acercarse a ella sin que su mujer (¿mujer? ¿ex-mujer? ¿...persona con quien compartió cama durante siglos? ¿Como debía referirse a ella?) le golpeara con el bolso o le atacara con spray de pimienta. Freya tenia razón, no es que el no se lo hubiera buscado a pulso, pero Sigyn siempre fue muy dada a exagerar.

Se levanto del sofá, cansado de pensar y, recogiendo sus cosas, se teletransporto al centro de Nueva York. Paseo invisible entre sus calles, ignorando a los mortales que se paseaban a su alrededor. ¿Como encontrar a Sigyn? ¿Seguía pareciéndose a la Sigyn que él dejo atrás o había cambiado tanto que seria imposible reconocerla? Y si la encontraba, ¿tendría el valor suficiente de acercarse a ella? Se mordió el labio. Estuvo tentado de contactar con su antiguo yo: si el viejo Loki no era más que su futuro, tal y como le había contado semanas antes (*), él sabría donde encontrar a Sigyn. Y sabría que reacción había tenido ella... y él.

Trago saliva, pensando de nuevo en la cascada de sensación que Freya le había provocado al nombrar el nombre de Sigyn. Había vergüenza, remordimiento... pero también amor. Un amor que hacia que le temblaran las rodillas y le doliera el estomago.

De un salto se encaramo a un semáforo y de cuclillas, miro a los humanos bajo sus pies. Eran tantos... y Nueva York era tan grande. ¿Donde podría estar Sigyn? Durante unos minutos jugueteo con la idea de que Sigyn tal vez no le recordara tras su resurrección tras el Ragnarok, pero desecho la idea enseguida: si la Madre de Todos querían que la encontrara era porque no sabían donde estaba. Y si no sabían donde estaba, significaba que Sigyn había sobrevivido al Ragnarok. Y si había sobrevivido se acordaría de todo.

La Madre de Todos debían estar muy desesperadas para pedirle a él ayuda.

-Si yo fuera Sigyn... ¿donde estaría? - se pregunto en voz alta.

Sigyn no era como Lorelei. Sigyn no estaría robando bancos para financiarse su estilo de vida. No podría buscarla así. Sigyn era sencilla... si estaba en Nueva York seguramente tenia un trabajo, pensó. Algo sencillo, al aire libre... ¿Tal vez restaurando muebles?

Resoplo, bajando de nuevo al suelo. Tardaría semanas en encontrarla. Tal vez, hablando de nuevo con Freya, conseguiría mas información sobre que era exactamente lo que perseguía a Sigyn. Seria mas sencillo inocular esa amenaza que encontrarla a ella.

Siguió a varias mujeres que le recordaban a Sigyn. Cabellos rubios, unos ojos castaños, un perfume, una manera de andar... Se descubrió a si mismo suspirando, echándola de menos. Por primera vez desde que le confiaron la nueva misión, se alegro y tuvo ganas de encontrar a Sigyn. Tenia ganas de volverla a ver y hablar con ella. La había echado de menos, aunque se cortaría un brazo antes de reconocerlo delante de nadie.

Quería encontrar a Sigyn.

* * *

Un club nocturno era tan buen lugar como cualquier otro para buscarla, pensó.

Se abrió paso a través de los cuerpos danzantes hasta la barra, se pidió una copa y, con la espalda apoyada en la barra, estudio la pista de baile.

Por supuesto, Freya se había negado a darle más información, así que Loki se encontró de nuevo jugando a los detectives para encontrar a su mujer. Había rastreado calles enteras de Nueva York, en busca de alguna pista, pero, como esperaba no había encontrado nada.

Decidió cambiar de estrategia, y esa noche se había recorrido varios clubes de Nueva York, con la esperanza de que Sigyn estuviera en alguno de ellos.

Media hora después, acepto su nuevo fracaso y salio a la calle, suspirando. Iba a ser complicado encontrar a Sigyn. Después de visitar tres o cuatro discotecas (bebiendo en todas ellas) se encontraba algo mareado y, dando tumbos, de dirigió hacia su nuevo bloque de edificios.

Iba andando sin cuidado, sin mirar por donde iba, cuando se choco contra una mujer joven. Ella soltó un pequeño gritito y dejo caer su bolso, derramando su contenido en la acera. Loki soltó un gruñido y se agacho a recoger las cosas de ella.

-Lo siento – dijo – no estoy muy fino esta noche...

-No pasa nada – respondió ella. La espalda de Loki se tensó y levanto la cabeza para mirarla. El pelo rubio le caía sobre la cara, tapándola. Levanto una mano temblorosa y con cuidado aparto el pelo de la cara de ella.

La mujer se aparto y le pego un manotazo en la mano, alejándole de ella.

-Pero, ¿qué diablos...? - su frase se quedo a medio terminar cuando le miro. Loki soltó una risa seca, estudiando su rostro. Ojos castaños, pelo rubio, piel blanca como el mármol... Aspiro hondo y cerro los ojos, disfrutando del aroma de su mujer.

-¡Sigyn! - dijo con una sonrisa. Sigyn le devolvió una mirada helada.

-Tu...

* * *

**¡Eso es potra tío! **

**Y ya veis que Sigyn esta _muy impresionada_ de verle. Notese el sarcasmo. **

**Espero que os haya gustado el cap. En el próximo toca salseo del bueno ;)**

**Review!**


	4. Sigyn

**Este capítulo es, por ahora, el más largo y el que más me gusta de esta historia ^_^**

**He puesto bastante historia pasada de los comics de 'Journey into Mystery' para que las que estáis algo perdidas en ese aspecto sepáis un poco de que va la historia. **

**Muchas gracias a todas las que habéis comentado, me alegro mucho de que os este gustando! **

**Y muchas gracias también a todas las que habéis hecho 'follow/fav' en la historia ;) **

**¡Al turrón!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Sigyn**

_Secreto, escondido tras la superficie, intentando mantenerlo oculto. Me acecha, lo siento respirar, me llama, en mis sueños. Atrapado, enterrado bajo mi piel, entre susurros, sin descanso en el viento. Me acecha, lo siento acercarse, no me digas lo que pudo ser. Dulce desesperación te siento devorarme, en silencio, oh, no me llevaras a casa. Hundeme, me rindo ante lo que no puedo esconder. Me rindo, me rindo. Roto, me rindo a lo que no puedo tener, me rindo, me rindo. _

_Digital Daggers – Surrender (Piano Version)_

Por supuesto, le golpeo con el bolso.

Unas cincuenta veces.

Mientras gritaba cosas que no tenían demasiado sentido para Loki.

Y, por supuesto, él se dejo hacer.

Si fue porque quería que ella se desahogara, porque pensaba que merecía el castigo o por alguna otra razón, no lo sabía. Pero la verdad es que se quedo quieto, mientras su mujer le golpeaba con el bolso en la cara una y otra vez.

En un giro masoquista, mientras Sigyn le golpeaba, Loki sonreía, mirándola. No recordaba verla con tanta energía desde hacia años. La Sigyn frente a él no había dudado en atacarle nada más verle y Loki se sintió orgulloso de ella. Se quedo de rodillas, sonriendo como un estúpido, mientras ella le gritaba. La nariz le dolía, pero le daba igual.

La gente a su alrededor los miraban, señalandoles con el dedo. Loki esperaba que nadie llamara a la policía, porque temía que iba a tener que noquear a Sigyn para llevársela con él.

Empezó a notar que los golpes de Sigyn eran cada vez más vagos y la miro. Respiraba con dificultad y los golpes cada vez eran más espaciados. Loki levanto una mano, pidiéndole una tregua, y se levanto del suelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - le espeto ella.

-Pues, de hecho, buscarte – dijo Loki con una sonrisa – Ha sito toda una suerte, la verdad, no esperaba encontrarte tan... ¡Eh! ¿Donde vas?

Mientas hablaba, la cara de Sigyn se había ido deformando hasta volverse una mascara horrenda. Se dio la vuelta y, sin mirar atrás, se alejo corriendo de él.

-¡Sigyn! - la llamo Loki, corriendo tras ella.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Ya se lo que pasa cuando vienes a buscarme! - grito ella mientras seguía corriendo, alejándose de él - ¡Y esta vez no pienso caer en tu juego, Loki!

-¡Sigyn, párate!

-¡Ni de coña!

Sigyn hizo un quiebro y se colo por una de las calles laterales y desapareció de su vista. Loki apretó el paso y la siguió por las calles oscuras. Por un momento, sitio miedo por ella: un callejón de Nueva York no era el mejor sitio para una dama por la noche. La vio a lo lejos, corriendo a toda velocidad. Loki sonrió. Se paro en seco y fijo su destino. Con un '¡pop!', el Dios del Engaño desapareció de la calle, para reaparecer delante de Sigyn, unos metros más allá. Sigyn se golpeo en seco contra él y ambo cayeron al asfalto.

-¿Estas bien? - pregunto Loki con Sigyn encima.

-Si, gracias... - murmuro Sigyn. De repente, abrió mucho los ojos y se aparto de un salto de él, recordando sobre quien había caído al tropezar. Se levanto del un salto y se preparo para echar a correr de nuevo, pero Loki la agarro del tobillo y la paro en seco.

-¡Tengo que hablar contigo, en serio! - le dijo - ¡Te juro que no es ningún truco!

-Yo mejor que nadie sabe el valor que tienen tus juramentos – le espero Sigyn.

Vale, eso había dolido. Se lo tenia merecido, pero había dolido igualmente.

-Se que no hemos tenido la mejor de las relaciones... - dijo Loki con voz conciliadora – Pero te juro que esto es importante. No quería ser yo el que te buscara, pero no me quedo más remedio.

Sigyn tiro de su tobillo para liberarse, pero Loki se negó a soltarla - ¿Y qué diantres puede ser tan importante como para que _tu_ tengas que venir a por mi? Si es para alguna de tus trastadas, Loki, te juro que...

-¡No es nada de eso! - le espeto Loki - ¡Tu madre me mando a buscarte porque estas en peligro!

Sigyn dejo de patalear y lo miro, estupefacta.

-¿En peligro, yo? - pregunto.

-Si.

-¿De qué?

-No me lo ha dicho – murmuro Loki sonriendo – Creo que no le caigo muy bien.

-¿Oh, y te extraña? - le hecho en cara Sigyn. Loki suspiro.

-Mira, ya se que no te apetece nada esto. Si te soy sincero, a mi tampoco me hacia mucha gracia – Sigyn desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio. Loki la miro girando la cabeza para estudiar su rostro, ¿eran eso lagrimas? - Pero te juro que solo lo hago porque no quiero que te pase nada. No quería molestarte más... Yo no... Lo siento, ¿vale? - Sigyn lo miro – Ya se que soy la última persona que querrías ver ahora mismo, pero no quiero que te pase nada.

-¿Quien eres y qué has hecho con Loki? - pregunto Sigyn mirándolo con la ceja levantada.

No le creía, ¿y por qué iba a hacerlo?, se pregunto. Había dejado mucho que desear como marido, como amigo y como persona. No podía culparla. Pero estaba decidido a cambiar, era algo que se había prometido a si mismo cuando había renacido... y cuando había matado a su yo renacido. Puede que fuera el mismo Loki que ella había conocido, pero al mismo tiempo no era el mismo Loki.

Solo esperaba tener la oportunidad de demostrárselo. A ella y a toda Asgardia.

-Morí, Sigyn – le explico, encogiéndose de hombros – No soy el mismo Loki.

-Eso también lo he escuchado antes.

-Se que no quieres ni verme pero déjame demostrarte que he cambiado – le pidió Loki – Ahora trabajo para la Madre de Todos. Soy el Agente de Asgard. Ya no soy el malo de la historia.

-¿Mi madre se fía de ti? - pregunto Sigyn escéptica. Loki sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que ellas han visto algo que tu aún no has visto.

Sigyn lo miro en silencio durante unos minutos, estudiando su rostro.

-Renaciste...

-Sep.

-Pero no en Asgardia – no era una pregunta.

-El Vacío me mato y... ¿Podemos hablar de esto en mi casa? - pregunto Loki – No me gusta que estemos tan expuesto. Aún no se que es lo que va detrás de ti.

Loki le ofreció su brazo a Sigyn y esta lo agarro con una mueca. El Dios del Engaño chasqueo los dedos y, segundos después estaban en mitad del salón de su apartamento.

-¿Ikea? - pregunto Sigyn con una sonrisa, estudiando los muebles.

-Ikea – rió Loki.

La invito a sentarse mientras el preparaba un te para ella y una cerveza para él. Mientras esperaba que agua hirviera, la miro desde la cocina.

Físicamente, estaba como la recordaba, la última vez que la había visto. Alta, esbelta... Tenia el pelo más largo y más rubio, supuso que gracias a los tintes de los humanos. Iba vestida con un vestido sencillo y una rebeca de lana, un atuendo muy lejano a los elaborados vestidos que había llevado en Asgard. Sigyn se giro y, avergonzado, Loki aparto la vista, esperando que no le hubiera visto mirándola.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Loki negó con la cabeza – He tenido que aprender a ser auto suficiente, ahora que vivo en Midgard.

-Tu odias a los humanos...

-_Odiaba_ a los humanos – la corrigió Loki – Ya no soy el mismo que antes.

-Explícamelo todo, por favor.

Loki le contó como, antes de la destrucción de Asgard, había manipulado a Hela para que borrara su nombre del Libro de los Muertos. Cuando los Vengadores de Norman Osborn y El Vacío atacaron Asgard (un plan que él mismo había planeado, le recordó Sigyn), Loki se dio cuenta de el error que había cometido. El Vacío era demasiado poderoso y a Loki no le quedo más remedio que sacrificarse a si mismo por Asgard (las caras de Sigyn le decían que no creía una sola palabra de su 'generoso acto en nombre de Asgard').

Le explico que había muerto, pero poco después había renacido en París, sin saber nada de su pasado, sin poderes y solo.

-Me llamaba _Serrure* – _le dijo Loki, esperando que pillara la broma. Sigyn sonrió.

-Buen detalle.

-Lo se.

Poco después, siguió Loki su historia, Thor le encontró y despertó parte de sus recuerdos y lo llevo de nuevo a Asgard, aunque seguía sin poderes y en su forma infantil. Los asgardianos, por supuesto, le despreciaban, aunque no fuera el mismo Loki, y él no entendió porque hasta más tarde, durante una de sus aventuras. Obvio los detalles de su relación con Leah** (no quería que Sigyn le cogiera asco al nuevo Loki tan pronto). Tampoco le explico que su muerte no había sido más que un preparado plan para renacer como el antiguo Loki en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. No le contó nada de sus conversaciones con el 'antiguo' Loki, o como había enviado a Leah al pasado. No le contó como se había destruido a si mismo al devorar al Loki 'antiguo', convirtiéndose de nuevo, en el monstruo que los Nueve Reinos conocían.

"_Maldito sea yo. Malditos seáis todos" _

Su propia voz hizo eco en su mente. Frente a él, Sigyn escuchaba su historia, fascinada.

Paso a contarle como formo parte de los Vengadores, en uno de sus viajes entre dimensiones y como, con su ayuda, derrotaron a Madre, una enemiga de los Vengadores.

-¿Todo eso siendo un niño? - pregunto Sigyn.

-No, en cierto momento, me hicieron envejecer unos años, hasta el aspecto que tengo ahora. Mi cuerpo anterior no podría haber soportado la carga de tanta magia...

-Creía que no tenias magia.

-No la tenia porque mi cuerpo no podía soportarla, por eso me envejecieron – explico Loki.

-Ah.

Omitió de nuevo detalles de como había ayudado a los Vengadores a derrotar a Madre. No menciono a Leah, y se invento una historia para explicar como había recuperado sus poderes. No le contó como las apariciones que tenia de Leah y de su yo infantil no eran más que ilusiones que creaba su mente, creadas por su propia culpa. No le contó como abandono el grupo de los Vengadores por vergüenza.

Mientras le contaba la historia a Sigyn, se dio cuenta de que sentía vergüenza por muchas cosas de su pasado. Enviar a Leah al pasado, convirtiéndola en Hela, acabar con su única verdadera posibilidad de redención, al devorarse a si mismo, traicionar a Thor...

Tenia que dar cuentas por muchas cosas.

-Abandonaste a tus amigos... - susurro Sigyn – Bueno, no debería sorprenderme.

Loki hizo una mueca y se llevo la mano al pecho, fingiendo dolor.

-No me pasas una, ¿eh?

-¿Debería? - pregunto ella. Loki no se pensó la respuesta.

-No.

-¿Y después de eso, empezaste a trabajar para mi madre?

Loki asintió – Me hicieron un trato que no pude rechazar.

-Sorprendeme.

-Por cada misión que hiciera para ellas con éxito, la Madre de Todos borrarían de la historia alguna de mis antiguas historias – explico Loki – Limpiar mi historial...

Sigyn se froto la frente.

-¿Incluso las historias correspondientes a mi?

-Supongo que solo borrarían las malas – susurro Loki.

-Todas eran malas, Loki.

-¡No todas! - protesto el Dios del Engaño - ¡Hubo una época en la que te puse por encima de todas las cosas!

-¡¿Y cuanto duro eso, Loki?! - le espeto Sigyn - ¡Hasta que te hartaste de mi!

-¡Solo quería protegerte!

Se miraron en silencio a los ojos, sopesando todas las cosas que habían vivido juntos. Las buenas y las malas. Sobretodo las malas.

Finalmente, Sigyn se levanto del sofá y dijo:

-Quiero hablar con mi madre. Hasta que no hable con la Madre de Todos no pienso confiar en ti o en nada de lo que me digas. Si, como dices, es cierto que quieres protegerme, sera mejor que contactes con mi madre ahora mismo, porque te juro que, si no hablo con ella, en cinco minutos, me iré. Y esta vez no seras capaz de encontrarme.

* * *

***Serrure es 'cerrado' en francés. Hace referencia a que Loki no sabe quien es, aunque sus recuerdos están dentro de él, pero es que, además, en ingles se traduce como Lock. Igual no os hace tanta gracia como a mi, pero es muy bueno. **

****Leah... Ah, Leah... La mejor amiga de Loki cuando aún eran un niño, quasi interés romántico... y si, Hela. Loki mando a Leah al pasado y esta creció y se convirtió en Hela. Así que no, Loki no es el padre de Hela, al menos no biológico. Nos metemos ya en un dilema filosófico si pensamos que, al mandar a Leah al pasado, Loki creo a Hela y es su 'padre', blah, blah, blah... **

**La canción del principio siempre me ha recordado mucho a Loki post-me-devoro-a-mi-mismo-por-que-soy-guay. Pega mucho para el Loki de los Vengadores Earth-212. Y como esta contándole todo el rollo a Sigyn me pareció apropiada. **

**Si tenéis dudas, dejadlas en los comentarios y puedo hacer un capítulo especial para responder preguntas ^_^**

**Review!**


	5. Trauma

**Bueno, antes de empezar a leer... ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! Podéis echarle al culpa a la música que estaba escuchando mientras escribía, pero lo cierto es que esto estaba planeado desde que decidí escribir el fic. **

**La canción por cierto es la BSO de todas las OTPs, ¿vale? Crearon los OTPs y luego esta canción. **

**En fin, espero no mataros demasiado. **

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Trauma**

_Es difícil desviar la mirada del fuego de tus ojos, no quiero escuchar que estamos fuera de tiempo, quédate conmigo, estaba herida y me devolviste a la vida. No, no quiero que pare. Cruza mi corazón, te juro que nunca te mentiré, cree mis palabras, oye mi promesa, te juro que no decepcionare. Tenemos un amor que durara para siempre. No podría soportar ver como otra mano te acaricia, déjame estar en tu vida, siempre estaré a tu lado. _

_Tenemos un amor que durara para siempre. _

_The Veronicas – Cross My Heart_

-Quiero hablar con mi madre. Hasta que no hable con la Madre de Todos no pienso confiar en ti o en nada de lo que me digas. Si, como dices, es cierto que quieres protegerme, sera mejor que contactes con mi madre ahora mismo, porque te juro que, si no hablo con ella, en cinco minutos, me iré. Y esta vez no seras capaz de encontrarme – dijo Sigyn, las manos en la cintura, mirando a Loki fijamente.

-No es tan fácil...

-Pues ya puedes empezar ha hacerlo sencillo, porque te juro que me voy y no me volverás a encontrar en tu vida.

-¡No tengo un mando a distancia para hablar con tu madre! - protesto Loki – No puedo chasquear los dedos y hacer que aparezca de la nada.

-¿Como lo haces normalmente?

-Yo no hago nada, ellas se aparecen cuando les apetece o me necesitan – explico Loki –. La última vez se comunicaron conmigo por la radio.

-¿Cuando te ordenaron buscarme? - pregunto Sigyn acercándose al aparato. Loki asintió.

-Pero no suelen presentarse de la misma manera siempre... Necesito más de un par de minutos Sigyn, y aún así no te aseguro de que contesten. Podría llevarte a Asgardia...

-No – Sigyn estaba tocando botones de la radio, esperando que alguno la pusiera en contacto con Freya – Si pongo un pie en Asgardia no me dejaran marcharme.

-Tal vez seria lo mejor, ¿sabes? - dijo Loki – Aún no se que te persigue o quien quiere hacerte daño.

-Seguramente alguno de tus enemigos – dijo Sigyn como si fuera obvio – Aunque no se para que irían tras de mi, no es que tu y yo tengamos la mejor relación del mundo o que hayamos pasado mucho tiempos juntos...

-Tampoco seria la primera vez que te atacan a ti para hacerme daño – susurro Loki.

Sigyn apretó los labios y no contesto. Sabia a que se refería Loki: la vez que dejo escapar a Thor (tampoco tenía mucho merito, pensó rencorosa, Loki dejaba escapar a Thor siempre) para poder usar su cuerpo y rescatarla de La Llama*. Que, en realidad, nunca la habría atacado de no ser porque Loki, como de costumbre, intento engañarle. Loki no estaba mas que sacándola de un lio en el que _él_ la metió.

Sigyn sonrió. Aún así había sido algo a lo que se había aferrado durante años. Para vengarse de Loki intentaron matarla a _ella_. Quería pensar que era por algo. Que los enemigos de Loki sabían algo que el resto de los Nueve Reinos ignoraban. Que tal vez Loki la había querido en algún momento...

Loki la miro en silencio, bebiéndose con los ojos cada hebra de oro que era su pelo, estudiando la curva de su espalda, el suave movimiento de sus brazos. El Dios del Engaño desvió la mirada y suspiro. Si quería que Sigyn siguiera con él por la mañana sería mejor que se pusiera en marcha.

Hizo memoria, recordando como y cuando se habían apareció La Madre de Todos durante los meses que había estado trabajando para ellas: en su ducha, en el ponche, en la radio, en la televisión, en sus videojuegos. Sigyn ya estaba trasteando con la radio, así que se decidió a encender la televisión, esperando algún tipo de reacción. Cambio de canal varias veces, esperando ver la cara de Freya aparecer en cualquier momento. Pero no apareció.

Bajo el volumen de su televisión y se fue a la cocina. Saco un plato del armario y lo lleno de agua, esperando.

No paso nada.

Se froto la barbilla, pensativo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Invitando a Freya a pasarse por aquí, pero parece que no tiene ganas – resoplo Loki – A lo mejor con coca cola... - saco un par de latas de la nevera y las vertió en un cuenco.

-Creo que no lo entiendo... - dijo Sigyn.

-Tienen tendencia a aparecerse en sitios raros... - explico Loki – Esperaba que funcionara... ¡Heimdall! - grito al techo, llamando la atención del Guardián de Asgardia - ¡Hey, HEIMDALL!

Sigyn negó con la cabeza y volvió al salón, dejándose caer en el sofá. Con un suspiro se quito los zapatos y se puso cómoda. Algo le decía que la cosa iba para largo. Finalmente, Loki se rindió y se sentó frente a ella.

-Te juro que no es un truco – dijo con una expresión de rendición – Por favor, no te vayas.

-Esperare hasta mañana por la mañana, pero si... - Sigyn se cayo y abrió los ojos, viendo como la coca cola empezaba a levitar en la cocina, tomando forma - ¿Loki?

El Dios del Engaño se giro para seguir la mirada de Sigyn y sonrió.

-¡Ya era hora! - Sigyn lo miro sin comprender – Tu madre – dijo Loki, señalando la nube de liquido azucarado que se acercaba a ellos con el pulgar.

-¿Mamá? - pregunto Sigyn.

-Hija mía, estas sana y salva – dijo la Freya de coca cola – Pero, ¿por qué no estas aquí con nosotras? No estas a salvo, Sigyn.

-Si, algo me dijo Loki... - Sigyn seguía pasmada – pero, ¿de que exactamente me esta protegiendo? No me lo ha querido decir.

-¡No lo se ni yo! ¿Como quieres que te lo diga? - protesto Loki. El Dios del Engaño se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, observando en silencio como Freya goteaba sobre su alfombra... otra vez. Resoplo y se fue a la cocina a por un paño y un cuenco.

-Madre, yo no quiero irme a Asgardia – dijo Sigyn – Tengo una vida en Nueva York, y me gusta. Tengo un trabajo y amigos...

-¡No estas segura en el mundo humano, Sigyn! No voy a permitir que te ocurra algo.

-¡Puedes quedarte conmigo si quieres! - grito Loki desde la cocina – Si, quieres, ya sabes, que... bueno, tengo sitio en el apartamento y... ¡No es obligatorio! Pero, bueno, quería que supieras que... si, eh...

Sigyn y Freya ignoraron a Loki.

-¿No puedes decirme al menos quien me persigue? - pregunto Sigyn a su madre.

-No es seguro hablar de esto aquí, Sigyn, vuelve a Asgardia y...

-¡Si vuelvo no me dejaras marcharme nunca más!

-¡Es por tu seguridad!

-¡Pero yo estoy a salvo! ¿Quien iba a querer atacarme?

Siguieron así durante un rato, dando vueltas una y otra vez a la misma idea: volver o no volver a Asgardia. Loki las miro unos minutos en silencio antes de acercarse a Sigyn.

-Sujétame esto, anda – le pidió tendiéndole el cuenco vació a Sigyn. La tomo de las manos y coloco el recipiente entre Freya y el suelo. Sigyn lo miro como si estuviera loco - ¡Tu madre tiene a gotear y ya me ha jodido varias alfombras!

Sigyn rodó los ojos y siguió hablando con Freya, ignorando a Loki. Este se arrodillo frente a Sigyn y se puso a frotar el suelo y la alfombra con un trapo húmedo. Gruño. Otra alfombra destrozada por Freya... Iba a empezar a pedir un plus para la tintorería.

Siguió frotando el suelo durante un rato cuando se dio cuenta de que la conversación entre Freya y Sigyn se había detenido. Oía la voz de Freya llamar a Sigyn y percibió la nota de urgencia en su voz. Loki frunció el ceño y levanto la mirada.

Las manos de Sigyn, que sujetaban el cuenco, temblaban. Tenia los brazos pegados al cuerpo y las piernas cerradas. Su cara estaba blanca como el papel, los ojos rojos y se mordía los labios. Lo escucho entonces: el goteo de el líquido cayendo gota a gota en el cuenco. Loki trago saliva y se dio cuenta en que postura estaban. Ella, sobre él, con un cuenco en las manos, un cuenco entre él y un líquido goteante. Loki se maldijo a si mismo.

¿Como no se había dado cuenta?

Con un gemido, Sigyn soltó el cuenco que cayo de un golpe seco en el suelo, derramando la coca cola por el suelo y la alfombra, pero a Loki le dio igual. Se puso de pie de un salto, con los brazos extendidos, atrapando a Sigyn entre ellos. Las piernas de la rubia se derrumbaron bajo ella y el cuerpo de Sigyn se desplomo. Sigyn gemía en los brazos de Loki, agitándose, temblando. Dos lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... - murmuro Loki contra su pelo.

Con cuidado, se sentó en el suelo, con Sigyn aún entre sus brazos y la estrecho contra su cuerpo, acariciando su pelo suavemente. Ella aún temblaba.

No supo cuando tiempo estuvieron así. Pero durante todo ese rato, repitió una y otra vez las mismas palabras.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

* * *

***El famoso episodio de 'Ella es lo único que realmente amo en los Nueve Reinos'. El momento más romántico en la historia de Logyn en Marvel. Y, tristemente, el casi único ejemplo que puedo poner en este fic. Esperemos que los de Marvel me plagien la idea y traigan de vuelta a Sigyn. Yo les regalo esta trama. Tal cual. Pero que traigan a Sigyn. **

**Y sobre el final del cap... ¿qué puedo decir? Sigyn tiene un trauma muy gordo. Recordad que el episodio de Loki atado y torturado a ocurrido una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez... porque en Marvel las vidas de los dioses de Asgard siempre siguen el mismo ciclo. Tampoco ha estado Loki muy fino ahí, la verdad. **

**Pero ha quedado triste y romántico al mismo tiempo 3 **

**Y cambiando de tema... He decidido que cuando acabe Loki: Agent of Asgard (que va a ser cortito), empezare un fanfic nuevo. Y mi pregunta es, ¿de que quereis que sea?**

**-Hellsing: Alucard/OC - Siguiendo la historia de Alucard e Ilona desde que él la recogiera siendo un bebé. Tons of lemon.**

**-Harry Potter: Fred/OC - Historia planeada con la única intención de salvar a Fred al final de la Batalla de Howgarts. OC es una mestiza de sirena, por cierto.**

**-Bucky/Yelena: No hace falta decir más. Pero si quereis ver de que va la cosa, más o menos, tengo dos one-shots en mi perfil. **

**-Death Note: L/OC - Lo mismo que el Fred/OC pero para salvar a L. **

**Decidme de que preferís que lo escriba ^_^**

**Review!**


	6. Cierra los ojos

**Guess how's back!? **

**Bueno, perdón por tardar taaaaaaaanto en actualizar. Estoy de vacaciones y la verdad, no he tenido un momento libre. Pero quiero actualizar hoy todos los fics si puedo (o al menos dos). Empezamos con Loki ;) **

**Le dedico este fic a mi sis Lore que ya tiene fibra óptica y ha subido un estupendo one-shot de Alice y Jefferson de Once Upon a Time. Te quiero sis! Se llama 'Reencuentro en Storybrook' por Hachi06. ¡Ya estáis tardando en leerlo! **

**Mención especial a Argin Heart (otra fan de Digital Daggers, creo que voy a llorar, considera esa aleta chocada ;) ) y a Winters Lantern que se nos han unido a la fiesta estos días ;) **

**Y sin más... ¡al turrón!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Cierra los ojos**

_Te mantendré a salvo, tanto como pueda, cuando la gente a nuestro alrededor tenga otros planes. Espero que no caigamos en manos poco fiables. Te juro que si me llamas iré lo más rápido posible, estaré a tus órdenes mientras viva, mientras respire. Estarás a salvo mientras soñamos. _

_Digital Daggers – Close Your Eyes _

_Quería estar contigo a solas y hablar del tiempo, pero las tradiciones en tu cara son cosas que no puedo pasar por alto. Mantienes las distancias mientras me tocas con gentileza y yo me pierdo en admiración, ¿Cómo te necesito tanto? Algo ocurre y estoy en el séptimo cielo. No me doy cuenta hasta que que estoy en el séptimo cielo. No te lleves mi corazón, no lo rompas, no lo tires lejos. Hice un fuego y lo miro arder. Pienso en nuestro futuro con un pie puesto en el pasado ¿Cuánto durara? _

_Digital Daggers – Head Over Heels_

Lentamente, las lágrimas de Sigyn fueron secándose en sus ojos. Pero seguía en silencio, sin responder a Loki, mirando al vacío, en silencio.

Loki intento moverla, pero el cuerpo de Sigyn era como un peso muerto sobre sus brazos. Suspirando, la apretó contra su cuerpo y se preparó para pasar la noche en el suelo con ella.

Los minutos fueron pasando lentamente, convirtiéndose en horas. Las luces de la ciudad se encendían y apagaban mientras Loki miraba por la ventana, acariciando lentamente e pelo de su mujer.

Poco a poco, el cielo se fue aclarando tras los cristales de su piso y Loki intento desperezarse. Sigyn seguía sin responder.

El dios del engaño suspiro y cerró los ojos, enterrando su cara en el cabello rubio de Sigyn.

-No ha sido a posta – murmuro – No quería hacerte pasar un mal rato por mi culpa, simplemente… lo olvide. No me di cuenta en que posición estábamos. Por favor, ¡dime algo! – le rogo Loki.

-¿No lo recordabas? - la voz de Sigyn sonaba ronca y seca. Su cuerpo empezó a volver a la vida - ¡COMO PUEDES NO RECORDARLO! – chillo. De un tirón se soltó de los brazos de Loki y se puso de pie. Las lágrimas habían vuelto a sus ojos.

-¡Lo siento! – dijo Loki poniéndose de pie – No pensé… ¡No pensé que te pudiera afectar tanto algo que paso hace tanto tiempo y…! – la mano de Sigyn contra su mejilla corto sus palabras. El sonido del golpe hizo eco en el salón y lentamente Loki se llevó la mano a su cara, masajeando con cuidado su mejilla.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¿Cómo puedes, si quiera, pensar que no iba a afectarme algo así? – la voz de Sigyn temblaba - ¿Qué clase de monstruo tienes que ser para pensar que iba a poder olvidar algo así, Loki? – grito - ¿¡No te importa nada!? ¡Todo lo que perdimos, todas esas veces! ¡Todo lo que perdí yo! ¡Y tu lo has olvidado!

-Yo…

-¡Ahórratelo! – Sigyn se limpió las lágrimas dejando un rastro negro de maquillaje debajo de sus ojos. Miro a su alrededor y empezó a hiperventilar – No puedo quedarme aquí, no puedo respirar… - su respiración estaba acelerada y empezó a toser. Sigyn temblaba y empezó a mirar frenéticamente a cada rincón de la habitación, buscando algo – No puedo…

Se llevó la mano al cuello y se dejó caer contra una pared. Loki la miraba sin decir palabra. Sentía un dolor en el pecho al verla así que no podía comparar con ningún otro dolor que hubiera sufrido alguna vez en su vida. Se acercó a ella y le toco suavemente el hombro. Al sentir el contacto, Sigyn se apartó de él, asustada. Loki cerró los ojos y trago saliva. Sintió un picor en los ojos y supo que eran lágrimas.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí esas lágrimas?

¿Horas? ¿Al verla así?

¿Días? ¿Desde que supo que tenía que buscar a Sigyn?

¿Meses? ¿Desde qué resurgiera de las cenizas?

¿Siglos?

-Sigyn… - dijo Loki. Oyó su voz temblar.

-Quiero irme – susurro Sigyn.

-Te llevare a Asgardia – susurro Loki.

-No quiero ir a Asgardia. Quiero seguir con mi vida aquí, en Nueva York. Por favor – dijo implorándole con la mirada – Deja que me vaya.

Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Loki.

-No puedo hacer eso – dijo el dios del engaño entre hipidos.

-Loki, por favor, déjame ir – las lágrimas de Sigyn caían como torrentes de sus ojos.

Era demasiado para él. Se apartó de ella y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, intentando tranquilizarse y pensar. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de los ojos de Loki y este se mordió el labio. El aire empezaba a asfixiarle y ahora era su propia respiración la que salía entrecortada de sus labios.

Sus piernas le fallaron y se cayó al suelo de rodillas, llorando.

-¡No hago esto a posta! – exclamo – No quiero hacerte daño a posta, no quiero hacerte llorar… ¿Pero lo hago? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!?

Un sollozo salió de su garganta y se tumbó en el suelo, incapaz de mantenerse recto. Lloro en silencio hasta que noto una mano en su espalda, acariciándole. Levanto la cabeza y miro a Sigyn, estupefacto.

-¿Qué haces?

-Pensé que te hacía falta un poco de cariño.

-No me lo merezco – susurro él.

-Lo se… - dijo Sigyn con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios – Pero es mi privilegio dar mi cariño cuando quiero y me apetece. Así que cierra la boca y acéptalo.

Una risa seca salió de los labios de Loki. Esa risa empezó a crecer y en poco tiempo el moreno estaba riendo a carcajadas, sin saber muy bien porque. Sigyn se unió a él y minutos después los dos estaban tumbados en el suelo, riendo juntos.

Poco a poco, la risa se fue apagando y tumbados juntos, sus brazos tocándose, miraron el techo en silencio.

-Me quedare aquí contigo – dijo finalmente Sigyn.

Loki se volvió a mirarla, sorprendido.

-¿Si?

\- Hasta que encontremos o descubramos que es lo que me persigue. Pero no voy a parar mi vida por ti, Loki. Tengo un trabajo y amigos a los que atender – le advirtió la rubia.

-Considérame tu guardaespaldas personal – dijo Loki sonriendo – Pero a veces tendré que salir a cumplir misiones para Asgardia y me temo que tendrás que acompañarme.

-Es justo – asintió Sigyn – Siempre me ha gustado viajar.

-Y no es seguro que la Madre de Todos acepte.

-Tendremos que convencerlas – Sigyn le guiño un ojo.

Una sensación cálida se expandió por el pecho de Loki y cerró los ojos, una sonrisa en sus labios.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron en silencio, hasta que oyó a Sigyn moverse, levantándose del suelo.

-Tengo hambre.

Imitándola, Loki se levantó del suelo y se sacudió los vaqueros.

-Te invito a desayunar – le dijo en un arranque de inspiración.

Sigyn lo miro fijamente en silencio.

-Me pides perdón, estás atento, me proteges, me vas a llevar de viaje y me invitas a desayunar… ¿Estás seguro de que eres Loki?

Loki soltó una carcajada.

-El único y genuino Loki, para servirte, querida.

* * *

**OTP... Son tan OTP... I can't... **

**Y seguimos con las votaciones para la siguiente historia cuando termine esta! Recordaros que las opciones son: **

**-Hellsing: Alucard/OC - Siguiendo la historia de Alucard e Ilona desde que él la recogiera siendo un bebé. Tons of lemon.**

**-Harry Potter: Fred/OC - Historia planeada con la única intención de salvar a Fred al final de la Batalla de Howgarts. OC es una mestiza de sirena, por cierto, pero no os preocupéis, no va a ser una chorrada como los fanfics OC mestizo que se escriben en este fandom, esto solo sera una mínima parte de la historia del OC.**

**-Bucky/Yelena: No hace falta decir más. Pero si queréis ver de que va la cosa, más o menos, tengo dos one-shots en mi perfil.**

**-Death Note: L/OC - Lo mismo que el Fred/OC pero para salvar a L, y sin sirenas, obviamente xD**

**Vamos tres votos para Hellsing, dos para Harry Potter, uno para Bucky/Yelena y uno neutro.**

**Decidme de que preferís que lo escriba en los comentarios y a ver que gana ^_^ De todas formas, si preferís otra cosa, no os preocupéis, porque estas son historias que llevo planeando mucho tiempo (algunas incluso años) y antes o después las iré escribiendo (según vaya terminando historias iré empezando otras nuevas).**

**Review! **


	7. Nota 2

¡Hola a todas!

Bueno, empecemos por lo principal, no estoy muerta.

Quisiera disculparme con todas por no haber actualizado ningún fic desde hace tanto tiempo. He estado ocupada, y muchas veces cuando me sentaba a escribir no me salia nada. Este parón ha sido una mezcla de falta de tiempo e inspiración.

La buena noticia es que me siento más motivada últimamente, y espero poder continuar los fics (todos) muy pronto. Estoy escribiendo cosillas para las historias de Logyn y de Sherlock y espero que para la semana que viene pueda actualizar todas las historias, o al menos la mayoría. Si tenéis alguna preferencia sobre que preferís que actualice primero, decírmelo en los comentarios.

¡Muchas gracias a todas las que habéis comentado y seguido los fics durante este parón!

Aprovecho también para preguntaros si os gustaría que hiciera un **side blog en Tumblr** para mis fics. Uno dedicado solo a las historias. Dejadme vuestras opiniones en los comentarios.

Y para las recién llegadas, recordaros que estoy haciendo una **votación para que decidáis que fics escribir cuando acabe Loki: Agent of Asgard**. Las opciones son:

-_Hellsing: Alucard/OC_ \- Siguiendo la historia de Alucard e Ilona desde que él la recogiera siendo un bebé. Tons of lemon.

-_Harry Potter: Fred/OC_ \- Historia planeada con la única intención de salvar a Fred al final de la Batalla de Howgarts. OC es una mestiza de sirena, por cierto, pero no os preocupéis, no va a ser una chorrada como los fanfics OC mestizo que se escriben en este fandom, esto solo sera una mínima parte de la historia del OC.

-_Bucky/Yelena:_ No hace falta decir más. Pero si queréis ver de que va la cosa, más o menos, tengo dos one-shots en mi perfil **'Like a black widow, baby' y 'Bigger'**.

-_Death Note: L/OC_ \- Lo mismo que el Fred/OC pero para salvar a L, y sin sirenas, obviamente xD

Vamos tres votos para Hellsing, tres para Harry Potter, uno para Bucky/Yelena y uno neutro.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora.

¡Un beso muy grande a todas y nos vemos la semana que viene!

Alessandra.


	8. Veo mi mundo en nuevos colores

**Bueno, ya estoy de vuelta! **

**Como dije, esta semana me gustaría actualizar todos los fics, poco a poco, y retomar mi antigua rutina de actualizaciones. **

**Empezamos con Loki! **

**Que lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Veo mi mundo en nuevos colores...**

_Brillante, feliz, veo mi mundo en nuevos colores. Fuegos altos, volando en mi cohete por el universo. Estoy con las cometas, en un sueño tan azul, vivo en el cielo, ven a vivir aquí también. Soy reina de las nubes, haz mis deseos realidad. Canto a la noche, deja que te cante a ti. Cielo, escucha, no estoy drogada, no estoy drogada, solo estoy enamorada. Y eres viaje suficiente para mi. _

_Tove Lo – Not On Drugs _

Recogieron sus abrigos y salieron del piso de Loki en silencio, con las manos en los bolsillos y sonriéndose mutuamente de reojo. La mala energía de la noche anterior se había esfumado entre ellos y Loki estaba seguro de que si curioseara en las mentes de cualquiera de los mortales que se cruzaban por la calle, todos ellos pensarían lo mismo.

Que eran una pareja.

Una sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Loki y sacudió la cabeza, mirando al suelo, despeinando su cabello negro. Sigyn lo miro con una sonrisa ladeada, que amenazaba con convertirse en risa y, finalmente, sin poder evitarlo, los dos se echaron a reír.

Con un gesto tentativo, Loki rodeo los hombros de Sigyn con un brazo y la rubia se pego a él, dejando caer su cabeza contra su hombro.

Con un apretón cariñoso y nuevas sonrisas, continuaron calle abajo, buscando un local donde desayunar algo.

* * *

Para cuando encontraron un Starbucks, la energía con la que habían salido del piso, había desaparecido, dando paso al cansancio. Ninguno de los dos había dormido demasiado y las sonrisas habían dado paso a los bostezos. El abrazo que habían compartido mientras caminaban se había convertido en una manera de mantenerse en pie mutuamente.

-Necesito café – murmuro Sigyn frotando su cara contra el costado de Loki. Este apoyo su cabeza sobre la coronilla de Sigyn y sin poder evitarlo cerro los ojos.

-Necesito más de un café...

-¿No tienes algún conjuro para hacer desaparecer el cansancio en un segundo?

-La magia no funciona así... Y estoy demasiado cansando para intentar nada ahora.

La mujer que esperaba frente a ellos para ser atendida de giro para mirarles con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa, no ha visto nunca a dos wiccanos de resaca? - le espeto Loki a la mujer. Con cara de ofendida y murmurando algo sobre paganos y sobre lo que se estaba convirtiendo América, la mujer se dio la vuelta.

Sin poder evitarlo, Sigyn se echo a reír con Loki.

-Dios, ¿te imaginas si supiera quienes somos en realidad? - susurro la rubia en el oído de Loki.

-Llamaría a los Vengadores para que vinieran a 'ponerme a buen recaudo' – el dios del engaño rodó los ojos, poco impresionado.

-¿Thor no sabe que has cambiado?

-Oh, si que lo sabe... Hemos tenido algunas aventuras juntos **(*)** desde que renací y me ha ayudado con algunas de mis misiones... Sus amigos siguen odiándome – explico Loki apretando aún más a Sigyn contra si. Su otro brazo se enrosco en su cintura, en un extraño abrazo.

-Querías destruir el mundo y gobernarlo como un tirano... Claro que te odian – dijo Sigyn abrazando a su vez a Loki.

-¿Y tu como sabes lo que pretendía hacer? - pregunto el moreno mirándola.

Sigyn le sonrió.

-Te conozco demasiado bien.

Loki le sonrió con ternura y la estrecho entre sus brazos.

Todo iba bien, se dijo.

Tenia que preservar esto a cualquier coste.

El era Loki, no de Asgard o de Jotunheim.

Era Loki.

Y no estaba solo.

* * *

**(*)** Véase: 'Original Sin – Thor &amp; Loki – The Tenth Realm' y 'Loki: Agent of Asgard #4 y #5'

* * *

**Ya he vuelto, oficialmente! **

**Perdonad que este capítulo sea tan cortito, pero quería que se viera que, en el fondo, estos dos se quieren. A su manera pero se quieren, y cuando no tienen nada por lo que preocuparse son como cualquier otra pareja. Con sus bromas y sus momentos tiernos. **

**Y a Loki eso le viene bien. **

**En otras noticias... **

**Al final me hice un Tumblr solo para mis historias, aquí tenéis el link .com Si me hace la puñeta (que me la hará) y no sale la dirección completa aquí, tenéis el link en mi perfil igualmente. Esta todo ordenado y bien puesto, cada cosa separada por historias, tenéis fotos, música, dibujos... De todo ^_^ En cuanto actualice esta historia de hecho, voy a ponerme a hacer una super playlist para cada historia en spotify, con todas las canciones. **

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización! **

**Review!**


	9. Es complicado

**¡La inspiración a llamado a mi puerta! **

**Aquí**** tenéis otro capítulo de Loki: Agent of Asgard ;) **

**¡Espero que os guste! **

**Dedicado a mi hermana del alma, Lorena. Cuando lo veas sabrás porque ;) **

**(Para la música del cap, os recomendaría que os la bajarais de internet. Taylor Swift esta en plan gilipollas y no he encontrado un solo vídeo o link en Tumblr para escuchar la canción en buena calidad o que no sea un cover. Y si, es cosa de Taylor porque a mi me han puesto un strike en Tumblr por tener música suya en mi blog. Ya sabía yo que era una cabrona con cara de niña buena ¬¬). **

* * *

**Capítulo 7: 'Es complicado' **

_Luces parpadeantes y tu y yo nos metimos por el camino equivocado y caímos dentro del agujero del conejo. Te aferraste con fuerza a mi porque nada era como parecía, dando vueltas sin control. ¿No nos dijeron que no nos precipitáramos? ¿No me miraste con tus ojos verdes? ¿No sabes lo que le pasa a las mentes curiosas? ¿No era todo tan nuevo y divertido? Note tus brazos abrazarme, debería haber dormido con un ojo abierto por las noches. _

_Taylor Swift - Wonderland_

Encontraron pronto una rutina que era agradable para ambos.

Se levantaban pronto y desayunaban juntos. En unas pocas semanas hablaron más que en pasados siglos de matrimonio. Loki acompañaba a Sigyn a trabajar al refugio de animales y luego pasaba las horas muertas paseando por Nueva York, leyendo o llevando a cabo las misiones mas tontas para la Madre de Todos.

Los compañeros de Sigyn sabían de su existencia. Sigyn lo había presentado solo una semana después de organizar su nuevo acuerdo.

-Este es Lo... - la Diosa de la Fidelidad se había atascado con su nombre nada más empezar. Lo miro, pidiendo ayuda.

-Louis – dijo Loki con una sonrisa, estrechando las manos que le presentaban los compañeros de Sigyn.

-¿Lleváis mucho tiempo juntos? - pregunto una mujer de mediana edad, cuando se paro para hablar con ellos.

Loki y Sigyn se miraron sin saber que decir.

-Es... ¿complicado? - mascullo Sigyn.

Y era complicado.

Aunque vivían juntos, comían juntos y se iban a la cama juntos, en el mismo dormitorio, la situación aun era tensa entre ellos. Loki había tanteado el terreno poco a poco, con cuidado. Un apretón de manos por aquí, un abrazo por allá. Pero no se atrevía a más. Aunque se moría por intentarlo.

Desde la noche en la que Sigyn decidió quedarse por voluntad propia hasta que averiguaran que la perseguía, en lo único que podía pensar Loki era en besar a Sigyn.

Pero no se atrevía.

Así que le pedía que le pasara la mermelada y aprovechaba para rozar sus dedos unos segundos más de lo normal.

Que no supieran nada más sobre la situación de Sigyn no ayudaba.

Lo habían discutido entre ellos y habían interrogado a la Madre de Todos en busca de respuestas, pero solo encontraban callejones sin salida. Más preguntas sin respuestas.

Así que seguían con su rutina, desayunaban, trabajaban, comían, paseaban, leían, dormían y volvían a repetir.

Era agradable pero Loki no podía quitarse de la cabeza que podía acabar en cualquier momento.

Por un lado, su mente le atormentaba con imágenes horribles de Sigyn muerta, por su culpa por no poder impedir a lo que fuera que la acechaba hacerle daño. Por otro lado, sabía que en el momento en que todo se solucionara, esta nueva vida juntos acabaría.

Y se esforzaba por mantener la calma, por ser amable con ella.

Trabajando en las sombras para que, una vez que todo hubiera finalizado, Sigyn quisiera quedarse con él.

Sabia que tenia que dar el primer paso él, pero no sabia como.

Era ya de noche cuando se decidió dar el salto de fe y hablar con Sigyn.

-Sigyn...

-¿Si?

Loki trago saliva.

-Eh, yo... Bueno, había estado pensando que...

Sigyn lo miro con una sonrisa, alentándolo a seguir. Loki resoplo y se meso los cabellos.

-Quería preguntarte si tu... - las palabras se perdieron en el aire de nuevo y Loki sintió ganas de abofetearse.

Miro a Sigyn que parecía a punto de echarse a reír y trago saliva de nuevo, decidido esta vez a hablar con su maldita mujer de ellos, de su vida juntos y del futuro.

Y justo cuando abrió la boca para hablar, la radio se encendió sola y una voz salio de los altavoces.

-¡Sigyn!

Sigyn desvió la mirada de Loki y se levanto. Loki hizo una mueca y gesto de estrangular a alguien.

-¿Mamá?

-¿Como estas, hija? - Freya había cogido la 'buena' costumbre de hablar con Sigyn todos los días, para el fastidio de Loki.

"_Tantos años pasando de tu hija como de la mierda y ahora no puedes pasar dos horas sin saber de ella"_ pensó Loki, frustrado.

-Estoy bien, mamá – contesto Sigyn con voz cansada, lo que subió el animo a Loki. Un poquito. - ¿Querías algo?

-Tengo que hablar con Loki.

Vale, ahora si estaba prestando atención.

-¿En qué puedo servir a Asgard esta vez?

-Tenemos un problema con una de tus... asociadas.

Loki miro a Sigyn, pero esta había puesto una mueca y no le devolvió la mirada.

-¿De quien estamos hablando? - pregunto el Dios del Engaño.

-Lorelei.

Loki puso cara de extrañado.

-¿Lorelei no estaba muy ocupada con su nuevo novio poniéndose ojitos?

Sigyn lo miro, preguntándole en silencio de que iba todo el asunto. Loki le quito importancia con gestos.

-Lo estaban. Ahora, me temo, se dedican a cosas menos inocuas. Esa es tu misión, pararle los pies a Lorelei y a Sigurd.

-Bien, no me quedara más remedio... ¿Donde están?

-Averiguar eso, _y otras_ _cosas,_ es tu trabajo. Ponte en marcha.

Loki levanto los brazos en señal de rendición y la radio se apago sola.

-Lo siento, a veces puede ser... - dijo Sigyn disculpando a su madre.

-¿Un poco hija de puta? - dijo Loki con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Entre otras cosas...

Se miraron en silencio, sopesando la palabras de Freya.

-Lorelei...

-Nada que contar entre ella y yo – dijo rápidamente Loki.

-Nada _nuevo_, querrás decir.

-Ya me entiendes.

Sigyn carraspeo y desvió la mirada.

-Supongo que tenemos que ponernos en marcha, porque... supongo que querrás que vaya contigo... ¿no?

-Estaría mucho más tranquilo si te tuviera cerca para asegurarme de que no te pasa nada – dijo Loki con voz suave, acercándose a Sigyn.

Con cuidado, vigilando su reacción, la cogió de la mano y acaricio su piel con el pulgar.

-¿Hacemos la maleta, pues? - dijo la rubia con una sonrisa. Loki asintió.

Pero cuando Sigyn fue a girarse para dirigirse al dormitorio, Loki no la soltó.

-Sigyn...

La Diosa se volvió a mirarle.

-¿Si?

-Tenemos que hablar.

Sigyn suspiro.

-Lo se.

* * *

**Intense! **

**Bueno, un par de cosas: **

**En el canon de L:AoA Loki ahora mismo tiene un rollo raro con Amora, la hermana de Lorelei. También es verdad que están como poseídos, así que cuando vuelvan a la normalidad ya veremos que pasa. Es con Amora con la que va a por Lorelei y Sigurd, pero como este es mi fic y hago lo que me da la gana me quito de un plumazo a la rubia 'japuta' y pongo a la mía porque yo lo valgo xD**

**Ah, y porque esto es Marvel y no sabemos que es la continuidad, ahora en el canon Thor a parte de ser una mujer en según que universo, ahora es hijo de Freya no de Frigga. Si, si, ya lo se. Pero, como he dicho, esto es Marvel, so f*ck it all :) En fin, que como yo sigo el canon antiguo en este fic (y no lo voy a cambiar ahora solo porque a algún listillo no le gustara el antiguo y haya decidido cambiarlo todo porque si) ahora técnicamente Loki y Sigyn son hermanos. **

**Perdonad el incesto accidental. No es culpa mía. Es culpa de Marvel. **

**En fin...**

**Review! **


End file.
